Eastern Mainland
The Grand and Sovereign Kingdom of Aquitania, commonly referred to as The Kingdom of Aquitania '''or simply '''Aquitania, is a constitutional monarchy in the Auriga Bella continent, Great Palms region. It has the Nassau sea to the north; the Aquo-Shli channel to the west; La Republica del Donateva, myd zone and The Empire of Madrasha to the south; and the Nassau-Palm Gulf to the east. Aquitania is the largest country in the area, succeded on land area by the southern empires. It is member of the NATO federation and a respected member of the NATO Trade common market. Name Origins ' "Aquitania" comes from the ancient name given to northern tribes in times of old. The tribes, which inhabited the shores of the Bay of Aquitania, were expert boat builders and so were called "Aquitaniis" by a lost seafaring civilization which traveled overseas to trade with the old settlements. In the Age of Old, king Tridius Wolfker, changed the name to Aquitania, once having gained the independence from the Sevintrian Empirium. '''History ' The land that is now Aquitania was inhabited by 4 main tribes in the '''Age of Mist (20,000 BB), the Aquitaniis, the Ludomms, the Sangheilians and the Vladehorns, the Aquitaniis were the most powerful of all, and by the Age of Wonder (10,000-5,000 BB),' '''the Aquitaniis had highly developed writing and were the local "sea power", settling along the Nassau coastline and western Great Palms area, they respected the sovereignity of the other three tribes but they all had to pay tributes to the emerging Aquitanii Empire. In the '''Age of Grief (5,000-1 BB)' the people wept for the death of their main God Maxelent which affected the empire profoundly, weakening the military, allowing the empire to be overwhelmed by the Sevintrian Empirium, which invaded from the east, coming via the oceans, the Aquitanii people called them "Tharritrreh"; (Sea terrors) and so began an occupation that lasted for 4 centuries, this period was called the Age of Occupation (1-400 AB) ' The Sevintrian looked at the Aquitanii as second class peoples and by the '''Age of Old (400-1500 AB) ' oppression was not beared any longer and the great and old Aquitanii noble families gathered under one banner; the Wolfker family coat or arms. All this lead to many victories and the warlord, Tridius Wolfker, kicked the Sevintrians back to their homelands, because of this feat the noble council proclaimed him the King of Aquitania. The Age of Old, though also marked by warring feuds between the 3 main Duchies (Lutonia, Sanghal and Vladien), it was largely marked by properity and wealth along with high technological advancements that led to the Age of Rejuvenation. '''The Age of Rejuvenation (1500-2100 AB) was a time of miraculous advancement, the country was in its "industrial Age", which ended by the year 1700 AB, the remainder of the Age was marked with cultural demonstrations and the thriving of many scientists, penicillin was discovered in 1900 AB and space faring was in development by 2100 AB. The Age of Schism (2100-2800s AB) was the bloodiest and longest civil war in Aquitania, the quarrels began with the church, which wanted a voice in the Noble Council, and they were followed by the commoners, which also wanted to speak in the Noble Council and all of those crises were backed up by the religious belief of the people, half none believers, half faithful, initialy there were many bombings in the main cities, but it ended up with a siege on Arcadia, the capital, the war tore the country apart, and by the end, the none believing population had triumphed, the church sect was exiled, and the Council of Subjects was established, which eliminated the Noble Council, around this time, feuds were abolished and the sect of the people were made equal. The King was allowed to retain power, and so the reconstruction began, by the year 2832 AB, it was an emerging economy, it joined NATO federation that same decade and then NATO Trade common market. Culture ' The general culture of Aquitania is a mix of Aquitanii ancient customs with the Sevintrian traditions, the Aquitaniis were more civilized than any other comparable empire or tribe in those times, therefore, the customs are much accepted now today with a "western influence", although every person in Aquitania has equal rights, every family have their rank and coat of arms to identify themselves as nobles or commoners, and can even be identified with a certain sect (smithing sect, priest sect, seafarer sect and so on...), the great culture and language of the Aquitaniis were lost to the time of occupation, but the customs remained, one example of it is the early building of ones own tomb, filling it with magnificence until their deaths, at least 40% of a person´s life earnings go to the tomb building and preparations, upon death, these become silent temples for the dead, graverobbers are punished with death if caught breaking in one. Something else that also survived was their architecture. While the sect segregation was abolished, the families that have an assigned sect cannot change it and therefore in modern days, for example a family with the smithing sect cannot become 5 star cooks, or surgeons, miners etc... they must do what the kings assigned them ages ago, all immigrants dont have sects, so ancestral families are easy to find in Aquitania. Over all, Aquitanians are described as friendly but nevertheless aggressive when it comes to taunting or being trifled with, driving is no exception. '''The architecture ' The Aquitanii architecture is now only seen in old buildings in downtowns, they are similar to egyptian architecture, the further away the old downtown, the more the buildings have a mix of Sevintrian architecture, which is far grander and taller than the previous one, this gave the modern Aquitanians the liking of supertall buildings, the buildings had huge main columns (usually 4) and took the form of a "curved rectangular" if seen from above, similar to greek buildings is what the Vladehorns built, for they were the most isolated tribe, they were the first state to be hit by the Sevintrians. 'Geography ' Aquitania´s geography is extremely diverse, from the fertile central plains in eastern Vladehorn and western Sanghal to the great desert in the south of the latter duchy; and the Vadehorn forest to the Kahltfork mountains in Lutonia, the complex geography may explain the numerous accents in Aquitania, as well as the many Sravvo language dialects. '''The Kahltfork mountains '''hold as much legends as they hold rich minerals, mostly gold and silver, the mountains have deep tunnels dug by the Sevintrian, they planned an "underground route" between the cities for more safety in travel, but the plan was abandoned when they were sent back to their homeland and the roads are said to be haunted by creatures and dark witches or so the people say. The mountains were the home of the Aquitanii nobles during the occupation, for they were hunted fiercely by the Sevintrians. '''The Central Plains is the source of most of the food in Aquitania and also holds many factories in its land, making it the country´s "industrial zone", it saw countless battles between the Aquitanii and Sevintrians. The Great Desert '''was a natural barrier that prevented Aquitania from being invaded by the southern Mydders and other foes, it is the driest place in the country and has sand dunes as high as a city skyscraper. '''The Vladehorn Forest is Aquitania´s "lung", it is also the home of countless legends (some are true) of strange creatures, witches of the swamp, black religions and more. Being far away from any town or road (protected by the monarchy for having ruins of Aquitanii cities, information about their culture and such) they do not send any authorities to deal with the people there and any archeological expedition sent to the forest has disappeared with no trace, the forest is an Aquitanian landmark. Religion The religion of the Aquitanii rested among 7 gods:' ''Maxelent, the chief god, god of water (oceans) and life; ''Cheburr'' god of blood and fire; ''Sthellii'', goddess of vegetation and insects; ''Gleduthen'', god of the earth and the sun; ''Xeloth'', god of air and lightning. These were the main ones, the other two were: ''Zaturg'', god of the lower world (underworld); and ''Tablurr''', god of protection and building. These gods remained until the Sevintrian invaded and turned everyone to the earth veneration and subsequently, the veneration to their one god Fladeolumnus. Upon the Sevintrian exile, the religion remained until the great schism occurred, were they were kicked off the country. Nowadays, the major religion is the Templaerum of Luccius or the Templedome of Light, the people venerate and thank the god of light for emerging over darkness, huge Templars (cathedrals) are built in the light´s name. '''Future Imperial Plans ' The Royal Council of Subjects has approved the "Saving what is not owned" act, it accepts declaration of war to nearby abandoned countries to expand Aquitania and in assisting the abandoned in creating a good economy and stable government by applying a Duchy upon them, if ever the kingdom should conquer or buy 3 countries, these would take the names of the ancient powerful Duchies; Sanghal, Lutonia and Vladien. Wolfker 21:03, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Countries